The Ultimate Showdown
by Tacuma
Summary: Regulars from different schools visit Seigaku to give Fuji a present for Valentine's Day. Fuji has more admirers than he thought, but it isn't difficult to chose his perfect valentine.


I got the idea for this story when I was listening to the song 'The Ultimate Showdown', you should listen to it! The story has nothing to do with the song, but I liked the title, so I stole it XD

**Title: **The Ultimate Showdown  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings: **None  
**Word count: **1466 words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for your help, Ami88!

* * *

**The Ultimate Showdown**

Fuji Syuusuke arrived early at morning practice. Normally he was one of the last ones to arrive. But not today. Today was Valentine's Day. He learned from his first two years at Seigaku that if he came at his usual time, girls and boys would assault him at the gate to give him chocolates and presents. He never accepted any of them, but it took a lot of time to reject everyone, especially when the girls started to cry. He would come too late at practice and always ended up running extra laps.

Luckily he wasn't the only one. Some of his teammates had the same problem. That's why he wasn't surprised to find Tezuka on the courts, slamming a ball again and again into a wall. Even the stoic Buchou had a lot of admirers.

'Ohayo Tezuka.'

'Fuji.'

'You're also on the run? Trying to escape the fangirls?'

'Ah.'

Fuji watched Tezuka play for a few minutes until the Buchou suddenly stopped, picked up the ball and turned to the tensai.

'Fuji, today…I mean, I…'

'FUJIKOOOOOO!'

The blue-eyed boy turned around, just in time to catch Eiji who jumped to hug him.

'Eiji, ohayo.'

'You know what day it is, ne Fujiko? Today is Valentine's Day! And because you're my best friend, I bought you chocolates!'

The redhead showed him a little box, wrapped in blue paper with a white ribbon. Fuji smiled brightly and took the box from his friend.

'Arigato Eiji. I didn't buy you anything, but we can share the chocolates, ne?'

Fuji opened the box and offered it to Eiji, who happily picked a piece of chocolate. Fuji also picked one, before he turned to Tezuka.

'Do you want one too?'

Much to the tensai's surprise, Tezuka nodded and took a piece of chocolate. Fuji knew the bespectacled boy for three years, but he had never seen him eat something sweet before.

'Fuji, I created a new juice, especially for you. It contains 30 per cent wasabi and there is a 100 per cent chance you will love it. I'm sure you'd like to try it.' said Inui as he entered the courts.

'Do you ask me to drink it as your friend or as something more than just a friend.' asked Fuji. He would love to try the new drink. A wasabi juice sounded very good, but not if Inui wanted more. He was a good friend, but not Fuji's type.

'A 84 per cent chance you won't drink it if I want something more than being just friends.'

'Fuji-senpai, I'll play a match with you as my present. We never finished our match because of the rain. It's about time to see who of us is stronger.' Echizen interrupted Inui as he entered the court, followed by Momoshiro.

'I'll take you on a date to my favourite snack bar after practice!' said Momoshiro.

Fuji smiled at the two of them. He never knew his kohai were interested in him. They could be kind of cute if they wanted. Even the cocky Echizen.

'OISHI!' shouted Eiji suddenly. 'I have chocolates for you!' The redhead glomped the fukubuchou before he handed him a box wrapped in red paper with small hearts on it. Oishi smiled and accepted the gift. With his other hand he gave a little box to Eiji.

'Fuji-kun! Fuji-kun! Play a match with me!'

Everybody looked up when they heard the unfamiliar voice. Akutagawa Jiroh stood at the entrance of the courts. Racket in one hand, a ball in the other, ready to play.

'A match as a present for me?' asked the Hyotei Regular.

'Akutagawa-kun?' said Fuji surprised. The boy had come all the way from Hyotei to Seishun to play a match with him?

'Fsss, Fuji-senpai. I brought a present for you. As…as a team mate, of course.' muttered Kaidoh.

'What kind of present is that, Mamushi?! A cactus for Valentine's Day?' shouted Momoshiro.

'Like your present was so good!'

'What's wrong with burgers?!'

'Wanna fight?'

'Bring it on!'

'I really love the present.' said Fuji, before the two could continue their fight. 'Thank you, Kaidoh. Momo, you can treat me some other time. We'll bring Eiji and Echizen too.'

Then Tachibana Kippei approached the tensai. He had a red rose in his hand.

'I made reservations at one of the best restaurants of Tokyo for tonight, Fuji. I hope you will join me.' said the Fudomine Buchou as he offered Fuji the rose.

'He won't!' announced Mizuki, who appeared out of nowhere. 'He'll be spending the evening with me. I have the best gift of all. Not only will I give you eternal rivalry, I will also give you this.'

The St. Rudolph manager pushed Fuji Yuuta towards his older brother. The younger Fuji blushed while the older just kept smiling.

'Yuuta, nice to see you, It's been a while. Do you still have fun at St. Rudolph?'

The lefty killer only nodded.

'I can't imagine why with a manager like that. Ne, Mituli-kun, your present is worthless. You gave me something that has never been yours, it has always been mine.'

'It's Mizuki and…'

But Fuji didn't listen anymore. He already turned around to face Shiraishi who offered to buy him a new camera and Oshitari, who already bought him the newest camera available.

'Syuusuke!'

Everybody turned around to look at the boy who dared to call Fuji by his first name. The tensai already recognized the voice. Only one of his friends called him by his first name: Saeki Kojiroh.

'Kojiroh! It's been months. How is everybody doing in Chiba? And what are you doing here?' asked the honey haired boy.

'I came to give you your present for Valentine's Day! A one week holiday in Chiba! In summer, of course. And you won't have to stay over at my house, we will stay in a small house at the beach! Yuuta can come too, we'll make it a threesome. ' said Saeki and he winked at his childhood friend.

'Of course I'll bring Yuuta!' chuckled Fuji. 'It's more fun with the three of us.'

'Aniki!' said the younger Fuji angry.

'BURNING!! FUJIKO, PICK ME! Free wasabi sushi for a whole month!' shouted Kawamura suddenly. He had been there for a few minutes and watched all the guys approach the boy he secretly loved. Now someone, with a white Fila cap, had given him a racket.

'No, pick me!'

'I was first!'

'He likes me more!'

All of them started shouting and fighting. Fuji just watched them with an amused smile. He knew that people liked him, but he never knew they would fight over him! He secretly liked all the attention, but of course he would never say that out loud.

'Silence!' said Atobe and he snapped his fingers. Everybody fell silent.

'Why would he choose one of you? Who would want such lousy presents? Fuji, Ore-sama will take you on a two week trip to Hawaii. We'll eat wasabi sushi in the best restaurants of the world every day. Ore-sama will give you a room filled with the most beautiful and rare cacti and I'll create the best camera ever made, especially for you. We'll play as much tennis as you want, and Kabaji will be your servant as well as mine, right Kabaji?'

'Usu.'

Everybody stared at the diva. That present was way over the top, but Fuji would definitely accept it, right? Who wouldn't accept something like that?! It was obvious who Fuji would choose. They all turned to the tensai, whose smile hadn't changed. He just watched his friends. Why did the tensai wait so long? Why didn't the tensai say something? Was there still hope for the others?

'Ne, Tezuka, what is it you wanted to tell me?'

Now everybody turned to face the Seigaku Buchou. Only Fuji could see that he was slightly nervous. Tezuka took a deep breath, and stepped forward.

'I love you Fuji. Be my Valentine?'

It was completely silent for a few seconds. Then everybody started talking again. Was it really Tezuka who said that? The real Seigaku Buchou would never say something like that, right? Especially not with so many people around. What was wrong with him? Was it a joke? Was he trying to make fun of them? This was so not Tezuka-like! Fuji would never choose him. He didn't even bring a present!

Fuji was still smiling, but only Tezuka could see the smile was different. Fuji had made his choice.

'I'd love to, Tezuka.'

He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, and kissed him on the lips in front of all the others. Of course they didn't stand a chance against bespectacled tennis player. In the end, not even Atobe could defeat the Tezuka Zone.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!  
And for everybody who follows Detective Tezuka, sorry that it takes me so long to update! I try to update soon!


End file.
